Tamaños vemos
by Esciam
Summary: Un insight de Olympe Maxine cuando le pidieron que fuera con Hagrid donde los gigantes, y un poco de la histroia personal por la cual no le gusta decir que es media gigante.


**Disclaimer:**___Harry Potter_ es de J.K Rowling y sus películas, de la Warner.

**Tamaños vemos**

Olympe estaba poniendo las correas a sus abraxan sin usar magia. Ella prefería hacerlo así, porque la magia no podía saber a ciencia cierta si los estaba ajustando debidamente. Además, los abraxan se calmaban más cuando ella lo hacía personalmente, y el sentir como esos poderosos animales respondían así, sumisos y cómodos a su presencia, la hacía sentir bien, satisfecha y relajada, en cierta medida.

Necesitaba eso, porque por la manera en que había terminado el torneo de los tres magos el día de ayer... Debía volver a estar tranquila para que sus estudiantes se sintieran protegidas con ella velando su seguridad. Sin embargo, solo cuando volvieran a Francia se sentiría lo suficientemente lejos del peligro.

El abraxan que había dejado de alistar Olympe sintió su desasosiego y movió las pantas y las alas, nervioso. Ella le acarició el cuello y la crin, tranquilizándolo y a ella a la vez. Cogió el último equipo para Estrella, su yegua estrella y guía de los demás. Le acarició el morro, pensando que en una hora estarían en el aire, alejándose de ahí.

Aunque por un instante se recriminó el ser tan egoísta de solo pensar en la seguridad de ellas y su país, en vez de en los momentos que iba a pasar el Reino Unido; decidió mejor agradecer la suerte de que Francia estaría relativamente segura… al menos por un tiempo. Quince años antes, había empezado a sentirse la presencia de Lord Voldermort en las tierras cerca del canal. Sin embargo se imaginaba que para esa vez, Gran Bretaña estaría más preparada, Voldermort con mucho menos influencia y las cosas no llegarían hasta tan lejos.

—Buena niña… Vamos a ver, así… —le hablaba suave, mientras le acariciaba el cuello con una mano y, con la otra, empezaba a ponerle el arnés. Estrella se quedó quieta hasta que un maullido lejano la hizo relinchar un poco.

Olympe miró hacia la explanada, de donde venía ese anciano conserje, el señor Filch. Le hizo un ademán no tan animado con la cabeza para saludar, y siguió con lo que hacía. Los maullidos siguieron cada vez más altos en cuanto la gata más se acercaba.  
>Una vez, solo una vez al día siguiente de llegar estuvo a punto de pisarla sin querer, y desde ese momento esa minina la odiaba y apenas estaba cerca, maullaba una y otra vez, como advirtiéndole todo el tiempo que estaba ahí. Desde ese entonces, el señor Filch tenía una patente antipatía en su contra, aunque le hablaba con respeto. Ella le había pedido disculpas cuando casi le hizo daño a su mascota, pero ese anciano no se lo había perdonado aún, como la gata. Olympe se mandó a no indignarse por eso, y mientras peinaba con una mano la crin de su favorita, lo saludó cuando llegó. Él pasó de eso y dijo su mensaje eficientemente:<p>

—El señor Dumbledore desea verla en su despacho antes de la despedida propiamente dicha.  
>Olympe asintió, le dio las gracias y fue a comentarle a las muchachas donde estaría y que volvería pronto, junto a algunas órdenes para tener listo el remolque a tiempo.<p>

La pequeña caminata por el lugar le gustó, y ver el bosque a lo lejos, aún más. Había algo como salvaje en los alrededores de Hogwarts que le había hecho sentir a una parte de ella alerta y agitada, feliz. Dio un gran respiro para oler ese ligero aroma a árboles en el lugar.

Beauxbatons era, estéticamente más bella y fina, ordenada. Las brujas que había fundado su escuela, fueron señoras de alta sociedad mágica que habían reaccionado a la manera en que los muggles creían que eran las brujas en la edad media. Los inicios de su colegio para mujeres, se había inclinado mucho a lo que se creía que era apropiado para las jóvenes de esos tiempos aprender y saber del mundo mágico: ser damas que usaban magia y no del todo brujas. Habían creído que esa era la mejor manera de mantener a las mujeres seguras de la inquisición muggle. En cierta manera, lo había hecho. Las relaciones de la comunidad mágica francesa y la no mágica era mucho menos problemáticas que las de otros países, sobre todo por la manera en que las ideas de comprensión y diálogo dentro de Beauxbatons había permeado en la política.

Su colegio era el más influyente y antiguo de los internados para mujeres en toda Europa, y por eso es que había terminado siendo uno de los invitados al Torneo de los Tres Magos… Aunque también el que tenía menos victorias, a decir verdad.

Pero en los últimos años, gracias a que siguió los pasos de Marie Chifflet en el modernamente del colegio, su currículo era mucho más completo que magia doméstica, lenguas mágicas y cuido de otros. Sin embargo, los cambios no habían llegado hasta sus predios: Eran más jardines y corrales con seres mágicos para nada tenebrosos (o que daban la apariencia de no serlos), que un bosque en toda regla, como lo era el de Hogwarts.

Después de haber vivido casi que toda su vida en Beauxbatons, y habiendo crecido y aprendido rápidamente a ser toda una señorita; Olympe ni recordaba que en ella había habido… ese otro lado. Sin embargo, el haber llegado a ese lugar y, sobre todo, conocer a Hagrid, lo había hecho emerger con fuerza.

Deseando dejar de pensar y sentir sobre lo que sea que Hagrid despertó en ella, entró rápidamente al colegio y le preguntó a un corro de muchachos de último año donde estaba el despacho de su director. Quedó muy sorprendida de que le respondieran que no tenían ni idea. Le pidió a uno de ellos, por favor, que buscaran a un profesor para que la pudieran escoltar y, mientras los demás seguían mirándola aún sorprendidos por su altura, una chica hizo lo que le pidió.  
>No iba a caminar sin rumbo por ese laberíntico lugar, menos con los zapatos que estaba llevando ese día.<p>

Diez minutos después, escoltada por la profesora Sinistra, se encontró por fin frente a una gárgola. La mujer dijo la contraseña (caramelo de limón) y la dejó ahí, esperando por el espacio para entrar en el lugar. No le gustó ver un muy pequeño espacio y una escalera frente a ella. Obviamente, no habían pensado en todos cuando hicieron ese lugar. Cerró los ojos justo después de subirse en el escalón. No le gustaban los espacios muy cerrados. Lo cual era hasta irónico, dado que gracias a sus huesos grandes, fácilmente los espacios se hacían pequeños para ella.  
>Justo cuando sintió que las escaleras se "enderezaban" un poco, abrió los ojos, esperando que no se viera en su rostro el pequeño mal momento que había vivido. Para su suerte, había una puerta frente a ella. Tocó.<p>

La persona que le abrió era la única que la podía hacer sentir… en falta, consigo misma y con él. Aunque aún no estaba lista para aceptarlo del todo.

—Olym… Madame Maxime —le dijo él, con su torpe pero hasta tierna manera de intentar hablar, pero en un farfullo.

—Haggid —contestó, y no supo qué más decir.

Él abrió un poco más la puerta y, mientras entraba, vio a Dumbledore ir hacia ella con esa sonrisa hasta galante.

—Señorita Maxime, la estábamos esperando. ¿Cómo está? —tomó su mano y le dio un leve beso.

Olympe sonrió, coqueta y algo sonrojada. Muy pocas veces tenían con ella ese tipo de consideraciones y cuando le pasaba, se ilusionaba como colegiala.  
>Dos sillas ya habían sido engrandecidas para los dos, frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. Caminó hacia ahí, comentando ya sin la sonrisa en el rostro:<p>

—Más tanquila, pero pgeocupada pog las consecuencias de lo ocuguido ayeg.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —convino Dumbledore.

Ella se sentó y cruzó la pierna con elegancia. Hagrid movió la suya un poco hacia atrás y a un lado, y casi que se tiró en la misma por la brusquedad propia de sus maneras.

—¿Cómo se encuentga la familia del joven Diggogy? —se había sentido mal por no haber hablado de esa pérdida antes que en las consecuencias.

—Consternados, enojados, doloridos… —Dumbledore cayó para dar a entender que no encontraba las palabras precisas.

El silencio se hizo cada vez más pesaroso y ominoso. Fue Hagrid el que decidió terminar con él. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero la voz firme:

—¿En qué podemos ayudar?

-o-

Se sentía mal, enojada e indignada… y un algo dentro de ello que solo lo podía catalogar como "mal". A penas se había controlado de mantener la compostura con Dumbledore en su reunión. Sin embargo, no le había gustado para nada todo lo que había presupuesto de ella para pedirle ese favor. Terminó esa reunión apenas sus buenas maneras le dijeron que era justo hacerlo, sin prometerle nada al director de Hogwarts, más que lo pensaría.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba con rapidez y fuerza en busca de la salida del castillo (y se daba cuenta que los alumnos se le quedaban viendo con temor por su altura y porte enojado), supo que lo que menos quería era pensar. Estaba en uno de esos momentos donde se siente que si se piensa sobre las cosas racionalmente, se irrespetaba la emoción que la embargaba en ese instante. Prefería con mucho pensar en Dumbledore y Hagrid como unos hombres insensibles, cara duras y sin el conocimiento mínimo para tratar con una dama y sus derechos; que en sí en la proposición que le habían hecho.

No podía dejar de pensar más en la manera en que le habían hecho pedido el favor, que en el favor mismo. Que hablaran con tanta tranquilidad de un tema que era el más privado para ella, la había hecho enojarse e indignarse mucho. Y luego, la manera en que se basaban en eso para, prácticamente, exigirle con palabras dulces, que hicieran los que a ellos se les había ocurrido… Le parecía una total descortesía.

El dolor en los pies por los tacones que llevaba, le hizo darse cuenta de que no había prestado mucha atención en encontrar la salida mientras caminaba. Respiró para tranquilizarse. Se había dado cuenta que la altura la hacía parecer amenazante, y no podía asustar a unos estudiantes por su mal humor.  
>Mejoró su postura, son sonrisa y unos dos pasillos después, le preguntó a un estudiante de los últimos años si podía escoltarla a la salida. No le extrañó ver nerviosismo y algo de aprehensión en el joven, pero al menos no lo había asustado. Estaba acostumbrada a que nadie, jamás, de primera entrada, la vería positivamente… A excepción, claro, que Hagrid.<p>

Eso la hizo sonreír, ese recuerdo. Hagrid era un buen hombre, tal vez el único que era su igual. Solo eso, los hacía no estar nunca más, solos, diferentes, en el mundo. Gracias a eso, mientras agradecía al muchacho el llevarla a la salida e iba hacia sus estudiantes que ya estaban en filas, esperando por ella para la salida del carruaje; es que pudo pasar de regodearse en sus emociones, a pensar sobre la propuesta de Dumbledore.

—¿Ya están los hechizos contra turbulencias? ¿Y los de cambios de dirección? —preguntó a una de sus muchachas, la prefecta de más liderazgo en la comitiva que había llevado.

—Sí, señora. Estamos listas.

Olympe asintió y se posicionó atrás de ellas. Aunque algunos de los estudiantes estaban llegando, y los profesores, con más grupos también, la organización para su despedida dejaba mucho qué desear. No se los reprochaba. Después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, ya era mucho que algunos se recordaran del itinerario que ella había cambiado la noche anterior.

Miró más allá, de un lado a otro, por los árboles y cuando lo vio, fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando por Hagrid. Él había estado viéndola, sentado afuera de su casa. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él la quitó en seguida y se hizo el muy interesado y acariciar a su perro Fang.  
>Madame Maxime le dio instrucciones a sus alumnas para que hicieran el espectáculo de luces que habían ensayado para esa despedida. Mientras los chicos y alumnos de Hogwarts fueron encantados por las varias luces silenciosas, haciendo formas, dando aromas, y yendo de allá para acá entre ellos, Olympe fue subrepticiamente hacia Hagrid.<p>

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella venía por el predio, a la par de los árboles, se puso en pie y fue a su altura. Parecía enojado.

—… Puede que no lo creas —le dijo apenas llegando a su altura— Pero no queríamos ofenderte.  
>Esto no es sobre tu… tus huesos. ¡Un niño ha muerto, Olympe! —su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron tanto de lágrimas que él tuvo que dejar de hablar para llevarse las manos a ellos y tratar de limpiárselas.<p>

Ella conjuró un pañuelo y se lo iba a dar, pero prefirió usarlo ella misma. Hagrid se enrojeció, pero no le quitó la mirada… embelesado, como la primera vez que la viera. Sin embargo, la endureció, lleno de determinación.

—Solo quería decir eso. Lo siento. Como bien dijiste, esta no es tu batalla.

—Yo no dije eso. —apenas comentó, dubitativa.

—Lo dejaste muy claro por como te lo tomaste.

Aunque había cogido algo fuerte su mano con el pañuelo, cuando la bajó alejándola de su rostro, lo hizo con más suavidad.

Mientras miraba la mirada decidida de Hagrid e intentaba entender porqué él iría a una misión como esa, Olympe se dio cuenta de que solo estaban haciendo lo que ella hubiera hecho de estar en su misma posición. También, de que ese joven había muerto cuando estaba, en cierta manera, bajo su responsabilidad. Y ver la mirada de Hagrid llena de lágrimas por lo que había pasado, pero muy seguro de lo que se podía hacer al respecto, la hizo decidirse tal vez en un impulso.

—Tengo que llevag a las muchachas a Beauxbatons…

—Lo sé, ya te vas y…

—Nos vemos en el puegto mágico del canal entgue nuestguos países, en cinco días. Tengo cosas que dejag pegpajguadas en el colegio antes de igme contigo… ¿Al medio día?

Hagrid se había quedado tan sorprendido que pareció necesitar varios segundos para entender que ella había aceptado. Y antes de que pudiera controlarse a sí mismo, la abrazó dándole las gracias. Olympe, después de acostumbrarse, se lo devolvió con menos fuerza y, aunque los dos se enrojecieron al separarse y les costó despedirse, ella se fue segura de lo que había decidido.

-o-

No había nada como planear ir a una misión posiblemente mortal, como para hacerla pensar en su propia vida. En esos cinco días, Olympe estuvo más introspectiva de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Mientras hacía los preparativos para dejar a Sophie, la subdirectora, a cargo de las últimas semanas de clases; su mente parecía mucho más concentrada en hacer recuento de su propia vida.  
>Y no le extrañaba encontrarla con un vacío importante en ella.<p>

Sí, había conseguido ser una de las magas más poderosas de varias generaciones. Se ganó el respeto y la admiración de la comunidad mágica francesa a base de mucho esfuerzo y terca determinación.  
>La pequeña (en edad, nunca estatura) Olympe que fue dejada en el colegio Beauxbatons como si fuera más un orfanato que una institución educativa, había sido una niña ridiculizada y muy tímida que no encontraba un lugar en donde encajar, casi que literalmente. Las personas a veces pueden obviar la maldad que las niñas pueden tener en contra de lo diferente, pero para Olympe fue cosa de todos los días. Solo que le miraran con esa expresión de que su existencia era llamada a ser cuestionada, era algo con lo que había vivido desde que tenía memoria.<p>

Rubeus no podía culparla de no andar por ahí diciendo a la gente que era media gigante. Las personas sentía repulsión al hacerlo o, en el mejor caso, un perverso interés. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre la hubiera "hecho" con su madre gigante? Para nadie era un secreto que los gigantes eran enormes, deformes de rostro y algo de cuerpo, comparado con los humanos. También, aunque Olympe estaba segura de que su inteligencia no era menor a la humana, en ellos había una cultura de violencia y cierto salvajismo que los hacía una especie poco atractiva para los magos.

Por eso, su padre era visto como un depravado por haber tenido relaciones con su madre y una hija con ella. La familia, de cierta importancia en Francia, jamás se lo perdonó. Cuando su padre murió poco después de ella nacer, y que su madre la dejara al cuidado de él; su familia paterna la dejó a cargo de criados y contadas veces. Podía contar con su mano las veces que vio a sus abuelos o a sus tíos en la infancia, y cuando creció, ya no quiso verlos. Se comportaban como si pensaran que fueron muy bondadosos por darle techo y comida, y que ella había tenido la cabeza de recompensarles siendo la mejor de su generación al terminar Beauxbatons.

Solo su inteligencia y curiosidad, que demostró a muy temprana edad con los criados, había hecho posible que éstos decidieran preguntar si podían enseñarle a leer y escribir. Sus abuelos, aparentemente, habían creído que sería una especie de niña salvaje y se sorprendieron por ese pedido, como si nunca hubieran imagino que ella iba a aprender a hablar.  
>Gracias a que los criados en sus primeros años de vida (era muy común que se los cambiaran, Olympe recordaba que la que más duró con ella era una cocinera, que estuvo a su lado por dos años); tuvo muchos profesores en la infancia y ninguna amistad, porque sus abuelos la escondían en el castillo y el bosque de los alrededores.<p>

De los profesores y criados, pocos habían tenido para ella una muy buena huella. Pero de la que más estaba segura de que hizo grandes cosas por su vida, fue Marie Chifflet. Se conocieron cuando era una institutriz joven y recién salida de la academia. Aunque no tuvieron un buen comienzo. En ese entonces, Olympe era una niña de nueve años acostumbrada a intentar dejar a los tutores como tontos por sus propios conocimientos. Había dejado de esperar cariño, y ha solo intentar conseguir admiración por su inteligencia. Eso la había llevado a ser engreída, y los constantes cuidados de los criados, en una mimada.

Marie le enseñó a ella, por casi un año, historia y zoología, cuando supo que era una de las materias favoritas de su alumna. Olympe empezó a encariñarse con ella porque, a diferencia de muchos de sus anteriores profesores y de los demás que le daban otras materias en la misma época que Marie, ella tenía sentido del humor. Encontraba la manera de alegrarse porque Olympe supiera más que ella, que sentirse ofendida por la manera en que lo decía. Gracias a su manera de ser y esfuerzos, hizo que su joven estudiante mejorara y mucho su personalidad con ella. Y, aunque para Olympe fue un duro golpe que se fuera al año cuando consiguió plaza en Beauxbatons, Marie fue la única persona que le envió una carta al mes y que logró, cuando tuvo la edad requerida, que fuera admitida en el colegio.  
>Marie le dijo, años después, de que lo hizo porque pudo ver que era solo una niña que buscaba ser querida, y que aún sin haber tenido verdadero cariño, ella tenía tan buen fondo que había encontrado la manera de no ser inmadura ni verdaderamente maliciosa. Era como una mujer de mediana edad de mal carácter, pero no mala.<p>

Olympe sabía que nunca había sentido, aún a su edad, lo que era sentirse totalmente ella al frente de otra persona. Al menos hasta cuando salía por las noches, al bosque. Ese era el único lugar al que podía ir y ser ella misma, sin ser juzgada o mirada extraño. En el bosque, con los animales, corriendo en libertad o solo respirando y mirando. Cuando niña, ni siquiera podía salir a los predios y jardines del frente del pequeño (para ella) palacio, solo al bosque, porque los enormes bosques y los límites, la seguían haciendo invisible para todos los de fuera del castillo.

Olympe sonrió, mientras se sentaba en una banca del puerto mágico. Apenas cabía la mochila al lado de ella, y la banca de metal había rechinado un poco, pero estaba segura de que podría aguantar su peso. A unos metros más allá, estaba el barandal y, al fondo, las barcazas mágicas. El cielo estaba totalmente gris, y el frío en el viento marino azotaba el cabello y ropa de todos, pero ella sonreía. El viento frío le recordaba a su bosque y Rubeus Hagrid, a su yo en las salidas al bosque.

Él había conservado esa libertad que ella había domesticado en Beauxbatons. Ese algo que los hacía estar alegres, felices, en los campos abiertos, con los árboles o con cualquier tipo de animal… Rodeados de naturaleza, sin magos, o solo los escogidos por uno mismo.

Tal vez se había equivocado por años. Hagrid la había hecho pensar que esa parte de ella, la gigante, ese algo que la hacía sentir más conectada a la naturaleza que a la sociedad; no era mala. Olympe lo sabía, pero hasta que conoció a Hagrid, lo sentía así. Esa pequeña pizca de ella que seguía siendo una niña que salía al bosque en la noche, como el secreto mayor guardado de ella, ya no se sentía avergonzada o culpable por gustarle ese tipo de cosas salvajes.  
>Lo miró salir de la barcaza en que estaba, y al ir hacia el puente, ella se puso en pie. Las dos caminaron hacia el otro, aunque estuvieron a unos cien metros de distancia. La altura servía para algo como para encontrarse rápidamente a la vista.<p>

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, y mucho, y que también él lo hacía, por detrás de su espesa barba. Ella fue la primera en saludar.

Mientras hablaban del itinerario, Olympe se dio cuenta de que sí, su vida era un poco vacía… pero la posibilidad de morir con la única personas que le llenaba ese extraño vacío, no era tan mala.


End file.
